


Which buttons will give me your jacket?

by Einzel



Category: Free!
Genre: Haru is a massive dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einzel/pseuds/Einzel
Summary: Haru just really wants Makoto's jacket. Can you blame him?





	Which buttons will give me your jacket?

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: "Things Couples Can Do Together - Dropping hints so he'll give you his jacket" from [this prompt list!](http://die-einzelganger.tumblr.com/post/182032790258/things-couples-can-do-together)

Before I tell you the story, you must know two facts. The first is that like you or me, Tachibana Makoto had buttons of every sort, and Haruka fancied that having known Makoto from infancy, he had learned to play his best friend and partner like an expert accordionist. And the second fact, equally important at present due to the sense of urgency that crowned it so, was that Haruka required Makoto’s jacket, but was disinclined by his quiet and unobtrusive nature to voice this need… and this is where the mastery of the accordion came in.

As the two gentlemen roamed about Tokyo Station in quest of a bento vendor so that they might share a light lunch on the train, Haruka pressed his arms to his sides, shoulders arched inwards, holding them so until Makoto noticed.

“What is it, Haru?”

“The wind,” replied Haruka. Makoto gave him an odd look.

“Really? I didn’t feel anything.”

Haru lowered his eyes. His fingers must have slipped, or the buttons had been jammed by common sense. Next, he folded his arms over his chest and drew himself into a subtly quivering embrace. Makoto quirked a brow, this time looking as concerned as he ought to have been from the start.

“Haru, are you alright?”

Haru hummed without meeting his gaze. Makoto paused.

“Are you cold, Haru?”

Haru hummed again and lifted his eyes with a gleam of expectation. At last Makoto shrugged off his jacket and offered it. Haruka drew it from his hands and draped it around his shoulders, tugging the collar upward and sinking his neck till the vivid scent of the ocean breeze enveloped his senses. Makoto made a face.

“Haru,” he began, evidently flustered, “even if it wasn’t a perfectly calm summer day, you do have your own jacket,” he shot a meaningful glance at the light rain jacket fastened around Haruka’s hips.

Haruka glanced down, looked up again, and had the audacity to shrug as he replied,

“I like Makoto’s better.”

Makoto heaved a sigh, though it was not without warmth.

“At least give me your jacket, then, or else Rin will be asking questions.”

_ “Fine,” _ Haru tugged the knot loose and parted with it, ignoring that amused shake of Makoto’s head as he wound the jacket around his own waist and gave the ends of the sleeves a tender squeeze before he joined them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite Makoto’s precautionary measure, Rin did ask them why they had exchanged jackets (it was fairly obvious, considering how Makoto’s jacket sagged over Haru’s slender frame), but Haru only shrugged and gave no reply. Rin decided he didn’t want to know after all.


End file.
